In recent years, Low Temperature Poly-Silicon (LTPS) panels are widely used in high-end mobile phones and tablet personal computers. The thin film transistors which are used in the LTPS panel are made of Low Temperature Poly-Silicon with high mobility ratio. This kind of panel has the advantages of high resolution, low power consumption, as well as high response speed and aperture ratio, and may hopefully become the mainstream small and medium sized display panel of next generation.
In the LTPS panel, the charge/discharge control elements of pixels, the electrostatic discharging elements, the divider elements, and the driving elements of the gates which are arranged on an array substrate are all made of thin film transistors. However, the electric leakage of traditional LTPS thin film transistor is high, and Lightly Doped Drain (LDD) regions need to be made at a drain and a source of the LTPS thin film transistor to reduce the electric leakage thereof. In this case, the leak current can be reduced by the LDD regions each with a low doping and a high resistance.
During the traditional process for manufacturing the LTPS panel, a plurality of photomasks are generally needed to form the LDD regions, and consequently, the manufacturing procedures and costs of the panel are both increased.